Burning Leaves
by kzhan
Summary: When Fireheart and Spottedleaf break the warrior code, what will happen to their lives?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Prologue **

* * *

_I, Featherwhisker, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons._

_Spottedpaw, do you pledge to do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?_**  
**

"I do."

_Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedleaf. StarClan honors your compassion and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan_.

Featherwhisker rested his muzzle on Spottedleaf's head, and she politely licked his shoulder, trembling with both nervousness and joy. "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!" Brambleberry and the other medicine cats chorused.

Spottedleaf looked around the dark cave of Mothermouth at the glowing Moonstone. After many moons, well after her littermates Redtail and Willowpelt had received their warrior names, she was a full medicine cat at last. Her dream had come true. _I promise to forever serve my Clan, and to stay loyal to the warrior code, StarClan,_ Spottedleaf thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Before you guys start telling me that I messed up the Allegiances real bad let me explain:

1. RiverClan battle never happened, Oakheart and Redtail are still alive

2. Tigerclaw isn't as evil as he is in the books, Ravenpaw did become a warrior (Ravenpelt)

3. Brokenstar has been driven out along with his rogues because he tried accusing Tallstar of stealing prey and accidentally started accusing RiverClan, leading to Blue/Crooked/Tallstar forcing him out. Whiteclaw never died because WindClan was never driven out.

4. Cinderpaw hurt herself falling from a tree when she was startled by a big bird during an assessment

* * *

**Allegiances**

**_ThunderClan_**

_Leader: _**Bluestar**-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

_Deputy: _**Redtail**-small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

_Medicine Cat: _

**Spottedleaf**-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**Yellowfang**-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

**Apprentice,** **Cinderpaw**-dark gray she-cat with lame leg

_Warriors: _

**Lionheart**-magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

**Tigerclaw**-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Whitestorm**-big white tom  
**  
Darkstripe**-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Runningwind**-swift tabby tom

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
**  
Fireheart**-handsome ginger tom

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Graystripe**-long-haired solid gray tom  
**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Ravenpelt**-sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail

**Dustpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandpaw**-pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentices:_

**Brackenpaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Swiftpaw**-black-and-white tom

**Cloudpaw**-long-haired white tom

**Brightpaw**-she-cat, white with ginger splotches

**Thornpaw**-golden brown tabby tom

_Queens:_

**Frostfur**-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Brindleface**-pretty tabby

**Goldenflower**-pale ginger she-cat

**Speckletail**-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

_Elders:_

**Halftail**-big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

**Smallear**-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

**Patchpelt**-small black-and-white tom

**One-eye**-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

**Dappletail**-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

**_ShadowClan_**

_Leader:_ **Nightstar**-old black tom

_Deputy:_ **Cinderfur**-thin gray tom

_Medicine Cat:_ **Runningnose**-small gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

_Warriors:_

**Stumpytail**-brown tabby tom

**Boulder**-silver tabby tom

**Wetfoot**-gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Whitethroat**-black tom with white chest and paws

_Apprentices:_

**Oakpaw-**small brown tom

_Queens:_

**Dawncloud**-small tabby

**Darkflower**-black she-cat

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Elders:_

* * *

**_WindClan_**

_Leader: _**Tallstar**-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

_Deputy:_ **Deadfoot**-a black tom with a twisted paw

_Medicine Cat: _**Barkface**-a short-tailed brown tom

_Warriors:_

**Mudclaw**-a mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Webpaw**

**Tornear**-a tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Onewhisker**-a young brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Runningbrook-**light gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentices:_

**Webpaw**-dark gray tabby tom with a torn ear

**Whitepaw-**small, thick-furred white she-cat

_Queens:_

**Ashfoot**-a gray queen

**Morningflower**-a tortoiseshell queen

* * *

_**RiverClan**  
_

_Leader:_ **Crookedstar**-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

_Deputy:_ **Oakheart**-reddish brown tom

_Medicine Cat: _**Mudfur**-long-haired light brown tom

_Warriors:_

**Leopardfur**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom  
**Apprentice, Heavypaw**

**Stonefur**-a gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Loudbelly**-a dark brown tom  
**  
Silverstream**-pretty slender silver tabby

**Whiteclaw**-dark tom

_Apprentices:_

**Heavypaw**-dark brown stocky tabby tom

**Shadepaw**-dark gray she-cat

_Queens:_

**Mistyfoot-**blue-gray she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Elders:_

**Graypool**-thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle


	2. Apprentices

**Cinderkit/paw POV**

After hearing Brackenkit - I mean Brackenpaw now - receive his apprentice name and mentor, Graystripe, I waited eagerly for my turn. _Will I get Fireheart as my mentor? _I thought. Not that I had anything for Fireheart, but if he was my mentor Brackenpaw and I could train together every day since Fireheart and Graystripe are best friends and then we could become warriors and then we could serve our clan and then Frostfur would be so proud and we-

"_Cinderkit!" _Brackenpaw hissed under his breath. _"Bluestar just called you!"_

_What? Oh! Bluestar just called me to give me my mentor! Oh my god...I'm such a mouse-brain...*sigh* _

"Cinderkit, please step forward," Bluestar says. I obediently come forward, looking up at her on Highrock.

"Cinderkit, you have reached six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

"From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Cinderpaw," she continues. I stand, perfectly still, waiting to hear the rest. "Your mentor will be Fireheart. I hope that Fireheart will pass down all he knows to you."

_Fireheart! Yes! Now Brackenpaw and I will be able to train each other!_

"Fireheart. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and myself **(A/N: Bluestar took Firepaw as an apprentice when she noticed that he was having a hard time keeping up with Raven/Graypaw)**, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and hardworking. I hope you will pass all of your skills on to Cinderpaw."

Fireheart steps forward, and I run up to touch noses with him. The only problem is that I ran slightly too fast, and we painfully collide. _Ow, my muzzle_, I think.

Brackenpaw licks my ear. "Cinderpaw...it wouldn't do you much harm to slow down a bit," he says, purring with amusement. I only manage a hiss of mock anger towards him, but I know he and Fireheart can see the glint of excitement in my eyes.

"Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" my ThunderClan clanmates cheer, loudest of all Frostfur and Lionheart, our parents. _I had almost forgotten that Brackenpaw was apprenticed too. Gosh, I'm such a mouse-brain!_ I think.

_Relax, little one, for excitement has gotten the better of you today_, comes a voice from behind me. I spin around, drawing confused looks from my mentor and littermates, to find nothing. _You can't see me, I'm in StarClan_, the mystery cat replies. _That would make sense_, I thought. I am just about to ask her who she is, when Fireheart and Graystripe call me and Brackenpaw over.

"So, do you guys want to-" Graystripe starts.

"HUNT! PATROL! EXPLORE! FIGHT!" I say.

They stare at me silently. _Whoops, that might have been a bit too much energy_.

"Umm...well I guess we could...take them out and show them the borders, Graystripe?" Fireheart awkwardly adds.

Graystripe nods, but Brackenpaw pipes up before we go out into the woods for the first time. "Graystripe, what about hunting and battling and..." he trails off, voice dropping, "gathering moss?"

Redtail, the Clan deputy, answers his question. "Brackenpaw, there is tons for you to do. I'm sure Fireheart and Graystripe will teach you plenty before you become fine warriors. But remember, there's nothing wrong about gathering moss. Have you thought that when you do so, you learn to control your claws more, which will help you fight and hunt?"

"I guess I didn't think of it that way, but you're right, Redtail," Brackenpaw agrees. "So, Graystripe and Fireheart, can we go and explore the territory now?"

Graystripe and Fireheart don't respond, but they head out of the gorse tunnel. "Okay, don't answer. That's cool too," Brackenpaw sarcastically mutters, following them out.

I'm about to purr in amusement at him, but I realize that I'm not going anywhere. _That's because the tunnel is catching your fur, young Cinderpaw, _the StarClan cat adds again. _Right, I knew that...not_, I think. I untangle myself and follow my mentor and littermate out of camp, face burning with embarassement._ What a great start to apprentice training...but we still have 6 moons to learn to hunt and fight and...I'm getting off topic._ "Cinderpaw? Are you ok? That's the third time I've called you," Fireheart laughs.

"Oh, sorry. Coming!" I say, running to catch up with them._ I'm an apprentice at last!_


	3. Sunningrocks

**Sunningrocks**

* * *

**Brackenpaw POV**

****I'm working on this, will try to have it up in a few days :D


End file.
